


Parenting Is A Little Hard

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: A gay character study but still, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, Jason Blood Character Study, Jason and John attempt to parent, Jason is a stone cold bitch who won't admit when he's having fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Sometimes, all kids need are parents who are cozy, warm, and safe. Jason and John are the opposite, but hey, they're trying.





	Parenting Is A Little Hard

Klarion, eventually, became a normal part of the House of Mysteries. A mystery himself, the boy fit in just fine with all the strange nicknacks and the ever-changing halls and doorways. John and Jason just got used to the sight of him wandering about the house, reading books, or playing games with his menagerie of pets that seemed to only grow in number. It made Jason glad that he’d decided to help the boy- god only knows what trouble he could have gotten into if he never got it.

The strange thing was, Klarion seemed to think that Jason and John adopted him. Jason denied this with his entire being; he wasn’t a father, and he never would be. Ever. It wasn’t happening. “Uncle,” maybe, but never a father. However, John seemed to have the opposite opinion, especially after saving Astra.

Astra also loved to run around the magical house, exploring every nook and cranny she could find. She and Klarion had become friends, and often got into trouble, causing John more than his share of problems. But even so, he truly seemed to enjoy their company. Jason supposed he would never understand. Maybe the man simply felt more useful when he was taking care of something? It was the explanation for why many people adopted kids, after all.

Nevertheless, the two children appeared to imprint on the men.

They preferred John, which was just fine by Jason. He preferred solitude in his library, reading, away from the noisiness that encompassed the kids. Etrigan and the League busting through his door on occasion was all the noise he needed. Though, sometimes, when John _really_ needed a break, he’d offer to show them something that would catch their interest, like trips to see the Redwoods, or going to lakes infested with mermaids, and such. John smiled gratefully at him each time, and it made Jason’s heart patter pathetically in his chest.

But getting back on topic, the two children viewed Jason and John as their fathers- or at least, parental figures. And with that came many parenting misadventures, like chasing them down when they’re covered in mud and refuse to change, or telling them why they shouldn’t lay on a sleeping dog, even if that dog is Cerberus and is more likely to bite itself than a child, and, especially, movie nights. Nights spent in sweaters, on the couch, under a blanket, in a big pile of cuddly children, pets, and a husband who refused to admit he was touch-starved. And a man who refused to admit that he loved the movie nights, except for when it was late, the movie had ended, and all the little lights of his life were asleep, leaning against him and each other. Then, and only then, did he allow his heart to overflow with warmth.

  
Maybe they _were_ kind of bad at the whole parenting thing, but hey. They’re getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> some guys just wanna watch the world fluff


End file.
